


In The Hold Of A Ship

by Witch_of_History



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Luke is good, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_History/pseuds/Witch_of_History
Summary: It seems that the Jacksons only seem to find the people they give their hearts to through crime. Sally didn't know what she was getting into when she took the Prince captive, but it gave her Percy. And Percy, well Percy is his mothers son. They don't save the royalty in distress, they stand there laughing. "You call that fighting back? You can barely lift a sword."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Sally Jackson/Poseidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Leading Up to a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Jackson is a pirate who fights for what she believes in and takes what she wants from whoever she wants. She wasn't intending to steal a prince, but she wasn't one to back away from the opportunity to piss off King Zeus.

It took a lot to get those two together. It took an idea, a ship, a stowaway, a rebellious romance that never really ended, a kidnapping and a grand battle. But I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I? Like I said, it started with an idea but what really got us there was the stowaway. 

Sally Jackson was the most feared pirate on the ocean, she had mates from every area of life and wasn’t afraid of a little adventure which was how she got the crew she did. They ravaged kingdoms ships that were well off as to not make their people suffer, explored new lands and burned slaves ships to the ground. She was the best fighter on the seas and there was no one who could best her, no one who had fought her anyway. “Who are you, and why are you on my ship?” Her knife was pressed to his throat with narrowed eyes staring into his. “I will not ask again, if you lie I will not hesitate to open your throat to tell the truth for you.” 

“You aren’t the first beautiful girl to threaten my life, you probably won’t be the last either. You just have a better weapon than most.” The man before her was clearly of good standing, his hair was wild only from the wind and sea but it was well take care of. His eyes were mischievous and bright, not the hardened ones of someone who’d seen to much. Her breath hitched slightly looking into those eyes, having to bring them to his crooked smile. “Like what you see?” The smack that rang out crushed his voice as he tried to ease the pain in his jaw. “My name is Poseidon, Heir to the throne of Atlanta.” When she raised her hand again, he glared into her eyes instead of flinching away like she expected. “I answered both your questions, the last part was an answer. I don’t want my throne.” 

Sally felt anger pull from her gut as she listened to him. Atlanta was once York, a city of free people who governed themselves through representatives elected into the position by the people. Yes, there was fighting and no, they weren’t well off but they were happy. She had her parents. When she was sixteen, her parents had gone to war with the kingdom next door and both of them perished, her city turning into someone else’s property. She was sent to live with her Uncle who was an angry dying man who tried to sell her for a debt. It was the last straw. His brother was the one to take everything from her, he was the one who was going to take over something that used to mean something instead of just being a kingdom for a prince to rule. She was twenty and there was nothing she wanted to do but rip his heart out. “So. Your family takes a city and gives it to you, but the spoiled child you are you believe you can stowaway on a ship and leave every responsibility behind.” Suddenly those eyes weren’t so hard to look away from, her angry drawing back her lips. “Give him a sword.” 

It wasn’t a hard fight, he was trained but he was trained for show and she was trained to  _ live _ . She sent him away to get bandaged up, her fists tightening on the railing as she tried to control her breathing. “You know you could have killed him. We can’t hold him for ransom this way, his brother will only want him in public condition.” Her first mate started wiping the blood off her shoulder blade, trying to find the cut underneath as Sally gritted her teeth. 

“I am well aware I could have killed him but I didn’t, I showed restraint just like it would be wise for you to show it when you speak to me.” Sally hissed as the needle broke small amounts of skin to pull the wound together, snarling at the white caps as he finally finished. “He stays, I want his brother to be worried before we send anything so he’ll be more inclined to actually pay us instead of just sending his navy.” She moved so her exposed back was to the water, sighing as she relaxed her muscles by sheer force of will. “I’ll be in my cabin.” 

* * *

It took exactly a two weeks for the son of a bitch to be strong enough that they weren’t scared he’d die suddenly without attention, so at that he was moved to the hold. Sally wasn’t really fond of prisoners so they didn’t have cages or perfectly crafted torture chambers. They had cabins that were filled with a bed screwed to the floor, a desk screwed to the wall  _ and  _ floor, as well as a porthole at eye level that showed the top of the water that hadn’t broken since it was but in four generations ago. “This is actually what I was expecting your crew to sleep in.” 

“It is. Except ours lock from the inside and have personal items in it. Like I have pictures, Gabe has poker chips and Captain Sally has her uncle’s skull.” While Will laughed like he was brilliant, the poor prince appeared to actually be nervous. “Don’t worry, we need you alive. But if your brother doesn’t want to pay, you can fight the Captain ‘till she kills you.” 

Sally watched his eyebrow twitch like it decided it was smarter to just leave him. “Fight her. I had a fight with her when I first got here, are we having more until I die or my brother pays up?” He was barely starting to smile, dimples appearing where she would need to hit if she wanted to punch his teeth out. And boy did she want to. 

“You fight me ‘till you win your freedom or your brother decides he needs you back. There ain’t no dying on my ship.” Sally stepped forward until he was backed flush against the wall, let me tell you that woman is still terrifying on tiptoes. “I ain't ever lost. I hope you heal fast and learn quicker, or this stay’s gonna suck for you more than me.” She swung her head as harshly as possible when she turned to go, grinning when she heard the satisfying  _ smack _ of her hair against his cheek. 

She almost paused when she heard him speak but continued on, listening. “You know I never knew a female Captain, I always wondered why. Now I know, my brother would never allow someone’s existence if he couldn’t control them.” Okay, maybe she was starting to like this guy. But only because it would make keeping him hidden for a year more bearable. And yes, that would be how long it would take before King Zeus realized his brother was needed back. 

* * *

“Again, get on your feet.” Sally swung her sword to keep her wrist stretched as the man before her groaned in pain on the floor, refusing to look at her. “I said get....” She laughed in excitement as she found herself on her back, him pinning her to the ground with a knife to her throat. “Oh, I see you’ve got a brain up there. How refreshing, I thought it was made of Kelp.” The second of hesitation on his side from the surprise of her reaction gave her the perfect opportunity. Her knee jerked up into his thigh and gave her enough room to throw him off, jumping up to face him. “Let’s go, Posie.” 

Poseidon glared at her from the ground, looking around at all the crew who decided to watch. Their numbers had dwindled over time, people getting bored of seeing the prince beaten onto his ass. It had been three months since he’d been discovered on their ship, this was the sixth time they’d fought and the result was always the same. He’d get knocked out, would be in the infirmary till he healed and then would fight again as soon as he had his strength. It was a cycle that the crew quickly got bored of. The few that stayed were Gabe, a terrible man who loved others pain but was controlled enough to only inflict it on certain people, Will who was her first mate and a bright man who never ceased to amaze her with his quick wit and sarcasm, and the only other girl on her crew. She was small in every sense of the word and no one ever questioned why she was there. She was a shadow on their ship. “Bite me, Sally Ally.” 

Sally growled at the sound of that nickname, he never seemed to hit it on the mark. She’d called him two for his entire stay, Prince of the Sea and Posie, both worked pretty well and it fit him. He had gone through what felt like a hundred and nothing stuck. “Oh, I’d love to....But that’s not for prisoners, right Will?” 

Poseidon didn’t seem happy about that comment, his anger spiking and his sword dropping to the ground as he went for a new tactic and tackled her instead, forcing the sword out of her hand when they hit the deck. “I was always more of a wrestler anyway.” He was bigger than her, at least by a head, but he didn’t seem to realize how many men had tried to wrestle her into submission. He might have had large muscles but they were for show and hers were anything but. 

Sally didn’t try her distraction move again, he would be ready for that one if he had even one brain cell but he wasn’t ready for her to head butt him and use her arms to lift him like you would a child. “Hi babe. You like flying? No? Neither do I.” She dropped him next to her, scrambling onto his chest where she sat as her fist flew for his face, some hitting and others getting blocked by his arms. As soon as he stopped defending himself, she stopped and climbed off him. “Get him to the infirmary. When he’s healed, I want him in my cabin for a chat.” 

Will found her there later, icing her bruises and sore muscles. “I see he got in some good hits this time. I especially like the one right where he thinks you have a heart.” That was the only problem with Will, he was fun to play with and a great asset to the crew but he never really understood her personally. Which was whatever, but Sally wasn’t raised for the hard life. She still kind of had that fantasy of being swept off her feet and having a hero save her. Of course now it was her standing with someone by her side to fight for each other no matter what instead of being a damsel in distress, but it was still there. And a little part of her was disappointed that she was never going to get it. “Want me to kiss it better?” 

“You’re a better fighter than a healer.” She rose from her ice bath and stretched her relaxed muscles, rolling her neck. “Get me my towel, would you?” Sometimes the things she stole went into her own personal account, she needed the money to keep up her business. It wasn’t always jewels and money, sometimes it was something that caught her eye that she wanted instead of selling it. For instance, the towel. Got it off of Zeus’ ship from one of the smallest cabins but it was somehow nicer than the rest. No idea how, but the only thing worth stealing was a towel on the bed. “We need another raid or at least to stop for something, everyone’s getting restless. We have enough stored that it could just be in a small village somewhere for supplies that we get  _ overcharged _ .” 

Will rolled his eyes but agreed that a little land would do us some good. He disappeared into the hallway, bring the scent of someone else out of her room and leaving her to breathe. Those with not hearts can’t get them broken so why should she care if he likes other girls? He just didn’t seem to realize it was  _ him _ and not her. 

“Ma’am, I’m sorry but he wasn’t actually that hurt and there’s no excuse...” Baby walked in with two figures trailing behind her, a bright smile on her face as she lightly jumped onto the bed and balanced on the foot board. The one who spoke was a new member, the medic that they had picked up to take care of the prince with how many times he almost got himself killed. “Posie is here to see you.” 

“Only Sally calls me that.” Poseidon smirked as he walked into the room, shooing the terrified medic out of the room. His eyes turned to Baby, his head tilting as his lips moved like he was talking. “Comment ce va? Je m'appelle Poséidon. Mon frère est Zeus, as-tu des frères et soeurs?” The language slipping from his tongue sounded far away, but light and smiling. 

“Beaucoup, comme vous le savez bien, prince de la mer. Mes frères et sœurs sont cet équipage et ma mère est la femme que vous combattez tous les jours. Ne pense pas que je ne t'attaquerai pas en son nom.” Baby’s voice sounded different than I expected, if I ever really thought about what it would sound like if she spoke. It was not the harden voice of a teenager, the light hopefulness of a child or the tired cracking of an adults. It was easy and light like the words she spoke could float but then the ends of her sentences crashed like she wanted them to explode. “Au revoir, and good luck.” She was always light on her feet but now she was landing on storm clouds, holding back thunder to shatter the ears and lightning to blind the eyes. 

Poseidon just took her place at the footboard, leaning against it with his arms crossed. “So love, what did you want to see me for?” He watched as I closed the door and rested my forehead against to to cool the heat in my cheeks. “Sorry, did I fluster you?” 

“You always fluster me Posie, you always seem to be able to get under my skin. It’s always something. First you somehow get on my ship, don’t think I don’t know how long you’ve been here, then you keep fighting even though you end up in the same place and now you know where my crew is from and can somehow get under their nerves.” Sally Estelle Jackson was twenty one years old that day. She was the Captain of the Burden, both in reality and in her head, she had a two hundred and thirty four man crew. She had stolen two kingdoms worth of gold, materials and imports. She had Prince Poseidon standing in front of her and she could kill him if she wanted to, she could sell him or ransom him, torture him. But most of that she’s not really interested in. “Why did you really come onto my ship?” 

Poseidon just watched as she curled up with her knees to her chest, pressing her back against the headboard. “I would lie again and tell you it was because of my responsibility and I ran away...but then you’d just shot me.” His body moved like his tongue. Easily, with confidence and a strange sense of power. “Fine, I’m not fit to be anyone’s leader so I decided to find someone who was actually good. Then I found you.” 

“If you want me to rule York or to  _ teach  _ you how to, you’ve come to the wrong place. I will never go back there and you can’t be taught how to lead. You learn discipline, politics and tactics. But there is nothing I can give you that will make you a good one.” Sally moved like she was trying to wade through jellyfish, her eyes half shut as she looked at him. He was a good liar, he wasn’t telling her everything and yet what slipped past his dark stubble covered lips wasn’t untrue. The best liars find a way to tell the truth. “If you so much as breathe wrong, I will send you back to Zeus in pieces. Depending on how much I like you at that point, I’ll do it when you’re dead.” 

* * *

Poseidon was not the easiest character to get along with, he was abrasive one minute but had his moments and then quickly came up with something stupid to ruin it. He was a raging storm, a lazy afternoon on the water and had the pull of the tide all at the same time and it made her brain want to explode. Since that day in her cabin, her crew had started taking a liking to him. He made god awful jokes but it left the dining hall bubbling with laughter and her cheeks hurting behind her hair as it shook in front of her. He knew languages long forgotten and unknown, leaving Baby bolting out of her seat when he walked in so they could talk. Native tongues she hadn’t heard in years echoed to the hull and back as slowly, like a barnacle you give up on, he grew on everyone. Except her. 

“Come on Posie, you know the drill. You have to stick with me and if I find you stealing, talking or signing to anyone you join the dolphins you love so much.” He had a strange obsession with them, it would take ages and four different people threatening his life, then Baby screaming next to him for five minutes to get him away from the railing. Sally was all too tired of it and by now she’d just learned to live him to it. Sometimes she stood next to him and watched too. 

Poseidon pouted as he always did when she called him that and the triumphant feeling in her gut whirled to the surface again. It had been seven weeks since the first time he stepped foot in her cabin and each day she made a point to call him that seeing as he couldn’t think of anything. “Whatever you say, love.” If he noticed her lip suddenly start bleeding from the cracks she’d made, he didn’t comment. “Lead the way. 

Sally moved easily away from her crew as her toes pushed her forward and the balls of her feet learned to fly, almost dancing as she paused where the wood met the sand in a shy embrace. She grinned as she jumped so that her feet buried in the coarse white powder before her, her boots left on the boat in remembrance of what happened the last time they docked. “You coming, Posie?” She squinted back at the sun as he came sliding down and tumbled next to her, laying his elbow on her shoulder. “Nice, I bet that was planned.” 

“Anything to get your attention, love.” He wiggled his eyebrows before his lips clammed up and his arm fell to his side where I trusted a short sword to be for the time being. I couldn’t have him running off and getting killed because he was a rubbish fighter. His quirked expression was simply his way of asking questions without bothering to open his mouth. 

In this village, it was customary for women to be chaperoned by a man as she walked around in public. Either a father, brother or a partner, all of which Poseidon was not but had been told to act like one. If they were found to be anything else, it would get them sent back with their tails in their hands instead of where they belong. She took his arm, leading him to the bar where she knew her contact was likely to be drunk and making a fuss. It was the only place besides the homes that wasn’t tent like in nature, all of their supplies go into making sturdy homes to protect against the winds that come and the only thing more important that home is the tavern. That and the family that lives in it. “Ulga! Ma bella donna...” 

“Ma Sally, you have brought a man. Not one of those scraggly crewman you hang around, is he?” Ulga was like her tavern. Old as time itself, weathered just to add some character and was exactly what you needed. A friend, a home to come back to, a fighter or a spy. Somehow in all the years Sally had known her, she’d been all four. After greeting them, she clasped her hands together and beamed. “I’ll get you two a table.” 

Poseidon had been surprised when she’d dragged him down to receive two kisses on either cheek, but now he was beaming at Sally like he was actually enjoying himself. “I like her, it’ nice to know I haven’t turned full pirate yet.” 

“Yet? I’d like to see that ass of yours hanging up in the rigging while you untangle them, you’d throw up at least a dozen times from the shaking and the heights.” Sally laughed at the image swimming behind her eyes as she glided over to the open spot Ugla had just cleared by dragging her son and his youngest over to the counter by the ears. His turn to tend to the customers and her turn to serve. She was only thirteen, but Ugla had taught her how to use that knife strapped to her calf. “So Mama Ugla, I’ll ask you the same as always. How do I take back York?” 

It was almost worth it to see Poseidon’s eyes as she spoke, her mouth twitching in suppressed giggles. “You know my price for it girly, you never seem to be able to pay it.” Ulga was a stubborn woman and smart too. Unless it was for the services she publicized or she needed it, she never asked for money. Only a good story to make it worth her while. You get one shot for the rest of your life, it’s why she never came back with the same man twice.

“And yet I keep asking anyway.” Sally thanked Ada with a kiss on her cheek before swinging her cup to drown in the alcohol on her tongue. “Have you heard anything about Zeusie and his bitch of a wife?” 

“He’s getting aggravated, but you know him. He let’s things build till claps of thunder ring in the air and we all get swept away in his twisters. I’d give it another few months and he’ll be screaming for your head and this boy’s butt back under his control.” Ulga jabbed a finger at the one with the eyes holding the sea and the mouth he was scrambling to pick up from the floor. “Now why don’t you go try and find me my payment, leave me to chat with this gentleman here.” 

Sally left as she always did, closing the door to the back of the tavern with a shotgun bang and a sigh that rippled out to the streets. One of these days, she was going to hear what the stories were about. 

* * *

“What did you two talk about in there?” Sally raised her eyebrows as he stumbled out the door, surprised when he just looked up at her with that crooked smile he always wore. Every single time she brought someone to talk to Mama, they would run away. They would disappear from her life because something she said scared them off, at first she was angry at Mama but then she realized any guy that can be scared off by the people she loves isn’t really worth having around. As a crewmate, as a friend, as anything. For some reason, she was happy to let Poseidon keep surprising her. 

He walked next to her with easy and light steps, but he wasn’t as focused as he usually was. For the most part, he was always watching her and calculating. Observing. Now he was a little distracted. “Because I didn’t take over, a gang did. None of them died, thank god, but the soldiers watching the town are all being tended to in the castle infirmary. Which means...a bunch of untrained, uncoordinated doofuses are controlling the town.” 

“Well then, we’ll just have to teach them to be good leaders....” Sally walked ahead of him now, confidence easing over her shoulders and dragging lightly behind her like a cape. She would get her life back, she would get her home back. 

* * *

“Here’s the plan. There’s sixty seven of them including their leader, six jailers, twenty five ‘police’ types, ten scouts to patrol the boundary, five executioners/punishers, eleven political figures, six dock workers and three unknowns.” Sally felt like some stereotypical butch type captain standing over a map and planning some daring rescue, but then Poseidon was pointing out important spots to hit and her focus was diverted. “Is he here yet?” 

“You know I always come when you call babe, even when you got an annoying Prince with you.” Hephaestus was a large man that had more beard than face and was half metal, half machine. “Hello Poseidon, you going to play nice today?” Hera was a teenager when she had him, barely fourteen, a scandal. So he was forced to disappear, hating the royal family. 

Sally ran over and hugged him tightly, laughing as he lifted her off her feet. “It’s good to see you, Hephie. How’s your kids doing? I heard Beckendorf had a...” She froze as a head poked out from behind the man before her, a fake eyepatch flipped up around his left eyebrow. “Hi baby.” 

“Hello Mrs. Sally, my name is Charlie.” He was dark as soot with eyes that tore her heart apart as she moved to her knees. He was barely three years old but somehow he looked older with how big he was, how much oil was on his clothes. “Is that the Prince?” 

If anything, Sally was expecting Poseidon to at the most wave. She was not expecting him to sit down on the floor, tilting his head. “My names Poseidon but Sally calls me Posie.” The boy smothered giggles, making him smile. “I know, it’s a funny nickname. You can call me that too if you want to be friends.” 

Charlie tapped his chin like he was thinking about it before starting to giggle again. “Okay, as long as Dad says it’s okay. He doesn’t really like your brother.” He turned to his father whose eyebrows had disappeared into his curls. 

“I know, no one really does. For good reason I’d think, only Hestia seems to get along with him. Or be able to control him...” The last part was whispered but they all laughed, Poseidon’s smile infecting them all. “I am not my brother, Hephaestus. If I even had the same smile, Sally would have thrown me overboard wrapped in a meat suit.” 

“What do you mean smile? He does that?” Sally grinned as everyone laughed again, helping Poseidon off the floor and ignoring the arm he wrapped around her shoulders, including the feeling it left her with. “So, Charlie is going to stay on the ship with the non threatening part of our crew...You good to take care of a kid, Hermes?” 

Poseidon was clearly surprised to see his old friend step into the light from his spot on the wall if the tensing of his body was anything to go by, Hermes annoyed with her as much as relieved that he wasn’t going to fight. “I can totally be threatening and I’m not part of your crew. I’m just here out of pity and hoping I get a date out of it...” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as she made a rude gesture in his direction. 

“I don’t think May would appreciate me telling her you said that...” Sally smirked as he got flustered and fumbled for something to say back. “Don’t worry Hermie, your secrets are safe with me. Until she dumps you, then I tell her.” She laughed as he turned bright red and stormed off, most likely to get some food to tear apart to make himself feel better. “Bring Charlie with you!” 

* * *

The wait was the worst of it. Ten of my men were arrested, injuring the dock workers, a few of the scouts and some of the police types in the process. It was perfect, not enough to kill or have them replaced, but it would leave weaknesses in the coming fight. Besides, if they didn’t fight when being arrested than it would raise suspicion. It was all going perfectly until something hit Sally during the fight.

You see, the middle of a battle is the perfect time for realizations. It’s when your back is screaming from being slammed to the ground three times (which seems excessive), when your right arm is begging you to drop the sword and give it a break. It’s when your left shoulder was dislocated but you can’t fix it now so you just hold up your makeshift shield and hope to god the medic is well enough to fix you after this. It’s when you’re in so much pain the fighting just blurs together and you find yourself suddenly back to back with a man whose eyes look like a storm as he destroys everyone trying to get around your defenses, screaming for more as he shoves the wounded behind him. It is at this point, when you look into those eyes and realize he’s doing this for you,  _ because _ of you, that you come to find you’re head over heels in love with this man The middle of a battle is the perfect time to realize that all you want to do when it’s over is pull him to you tight and kiss the living daylights out of him because you know he’ll have to go soon. 

It is the perfect time for realizations because suddenly your arm is numb with pain, your back shuts up and your shoulder slams into a tree hard enough to correct itself. “Come on! Running scared is a cowards choice, fight me you bastards!” Sally’s voice rang throughout York, the people watching her from windows and from alleys. 

“You heard the Captain! If you want this city so bad, come and fight for it!” Poseidon was wild in that moment, his arm dripping blood and his body drenched in sweat from the workout. His hair was more of a mess than usual, but now it was pushed back to show his eyes as they raked through the streets trying to find another opponent. The ones before were laid out like pieces of driftwood washed up behind him. 

There was screaming as the rest of the standing part of her crew herded the stragglers over to them, mad with blood and adrenaline. “York, we saved! York, we fought for! York we saved, York you were too scared to die for! To my Captain, Captain Sally!” Her men sang drunkenly as they swung their swords in easy strokes. Even Hephie looked relaxed and was joining in. 

“Stop.” Sally stepped forward as her men worked their way into a sort of circle to prevent escapees, her boots kicking up dust as she stalked forward to meet the last of the gang who held her city. She read their faces, all of them tired but that’s where the similarities stopped. Some were obviously slaves forced to fight, some were ready to surrender and some looked like they would kill her if she got to close just for the revenge. It didn’t matter that they’d be dead before her last breath. “If you surrender now, I will either return you to where they stole you from or you can join my crew. If you do not, you will be handed over to Prince Poseidon as prisoners and he will do whatever he wishes with you.” A barbaric grin overtook her as she noticed them glance at him, worry etching itself onto their features. No one was keen on being a prisoner. “Or I can kill you now.” 

“You didn’t give these options to our brothers, why should we have a chance they do not?” It was one of the youngest who spoke, back straight as a board and eyes matching hers. He was brave, he was loyal. She decided she liked him. 

Sally just raised her eyebrows as Poseidon dragged a few of the unconscious members into the middle with them. “We seem to have a misunderstanding. I  _ am _ giving these options to your brothers, you all are the only ones left conscious and able to stand. When they have healed enough or wake up, I will say exactly as I have said to you. I don’t expect...” 

“I want to go home....” His eyes were lined with coal, messily and unkept. It was clear he had healing wounds from before the fight, the men liked to “roughhouse” with him. He had the same eyes as some of her crew, she knew where he was from. “I will work on your crew as payment but as soon as you take me there I am gone.” 

Sally nodded. “That can be arranged. If you try anything though, this offer is gone. But if you are a good worker, the offer of travel or joining will always be open. Hephie, take him to the Medic. And tell Apollo to mind his mouth, I don’t want anyone scared off by his  _ charming _ smile.” 

It wasn’t long before all who wanted to join her crew or catch a ride back somewhere were gone, leaving a few political leaders and the three unknowns who had woken up. The political leaders tried begging for their lives but Poseidon ended up tying them to a horse bar nearby. The three unknowns were clearly enjoying themselves as they grinned at the prince, their shoulders drooping and necks rolling to release what little tension there might have been. Poseidon was the one to walk up to them, that same look in his eyes as he surveyed the damage and faces. “You always were terrible at fooling me, ‘Ditie. Go say hi to your man, okay?” He held out a hand which was surprisingly grabbed as one of them stood with the rope used to bind him hanging from his fingertips. 

“Come on Poseidon, one of these days I’m going to trick you.” When the bandana fell away with nimble fingers, Aphrodite grinned happily at the astonished crew. “Expecting a man? Or maybe not a noble?” Her lip was split and her cheek was badly bruised but somehow she was still beautiful, her smile making everyone dizzy. She danced on her tiptoes through everyone, even shaking herself slightly as Poseidon laughed at her. 

“Aphrodite was here as insurance, a spy. She always did like playing dress up.” The adopted nobility that married an outcast and spit on the feet of the man she was supposed to be wed to, simply because he wasn’t her type. She liked  _ good _ men, apparently. “And you were supposed to not be on that ship.” Hermes laughed as he shook off the hood he had used as a disguise. “Trickery, jack of all trades. Have fun explaining yourself to Sally.” 

A laugh rang through the air, beautiful in all of its senses. She lifted her head gently and easily, standing with her back turned to Poseidon. “Cut me loose, will yah babe? I mean it’s the least you could do after knocking me out.” 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Poseidon used a knife to free her, crossing his arms like a disappointed parent. “I thought it was just supposed to be those two, you were supposed to be safe and not in the middle of a fight. Of course I was going to knock you out as soon as I found you! You might be on our side, but you would have fought against us till you were half dead.” He pointed the way to the ship with his teeth bared and his eyes angry, the color darkening as she blew him a kiss. “You’re worse than ‘Dite.” He stormed over to Sally, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the nearest bar. “The strongest thing you got.” 

Sally just sat down on a stool, trying to process what just happened. When she came up with nothing, no reason, no lies he told, she broke. “What just happened?” So he told her, downing every last drop of the bottle as he talked. He told her about his brother and the assassins sent after her, how he’s been planning on taking back the city for a year before he met her which is why he knew the last two captives, his best friend was the third. What he was supposed to do and couldn’t. 

“You, Poseidon, are a complete idiot.” Sally laughed as confusion danced in his eyes, taking a shot of courage from the bartender before throwing her arms around his neck and sliding off her stool to fit between his legs. “I have absolutely no idea why I love you.” When she kissed him, cheers rang out in the bar and money exchanged hands; but all that really mattered was that he kissed back. 

* * *

He stayed with her for the summer, joining her as they returned people to their rightful homes or what would be their homes. They went to Egypt and China, Italy and Britain. But when they returned to Greece, there was a royal guard waiting for them. He kissed her goodbye, promising to protect her from his brother because it was all she would let him give her. So he pardoned the crew of  _ The Burden _ of all crimes and future ones as long as it wasn’t murder or treason, with the condition of them remaining on the crew. Sally promised to bring him some prisoners every once in a while to make the people he forced to allow this happy. 

He missed the birth of his son by three weeks, she had left his city believing she would have a month to return. But Perseus, like his father, was terrible at following the rules or even listening to her.


	2. Percy "Accidentally" Steals a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is just like his mother and does what he wants to, no questions asked and no mercy given. He just has to learn that there are things in life that aren't under his control, and with a storm of blonde curls taking over his ship...he needs to learn quickly.

Look, it was a complete accident. If you think you want to become like him for the rebellion of it, the glory of winning, the adrenaline rush of just getting away with it. Believe your parents and  _ do not _ become a pirate. It’s a terrible idea. 

Being a pirate is dangerous. It’s scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways no matter what age you are. If you think a Pirate dies from old age, I would go further inland than you already are. You become a pirate, you stay a pirate no matter where you are or how old you get. Sally Jackson had retired to working with Mama Ulga in her tavern but if anything happened to Percy, she would take that title back or fight next to him without a second thought or any questions. Hephaestus worked in Poseidon’s castle as the blacksmith, Apollo had left her to travel the world teaching medicine and bringing his sunny smile everywhere. Hermes comes back when he’s in trouble or if he wants to visit, but it’s never for long. He’s got places to be. 

Just because it was dangerous, that didn’t mean Percy didn’t love his life. His full name was Perseus Jackson, Captain of  _ The Burden _ and Prince of the Seas. And boy was he in love with his life, exactly the way it was. 

“WOOOH!” Percy laughed as he held onto the ropes as the sea spray soaked him through, the cool water not even having a chance to turn into drips before the waves flew over the side of the ship again. His laughter doubled as he saw his terrified new crewmates watching him from the cabin, relishing in the image of how he must have looked. When the waves died down enough, he sauntered his way to the cabin and down into the hull to join the others. “Well that was fun, anyone...?” He almost lost his grip on the towel thrown at him by his first mate, Rachel rolled her eyes at him as he dried off. “Do you have something to say to me?” 

She just stole a beer from one of the newbies and downed it easily, swiping her sleeve across her mouth. “I do. Go jump overboard asshole, at least if I was captain the crew wouldn’t look at me like I was a ghost.” 

Percy just shrugged as he moved through to the bar stock to grab himself a bottle of something strong, it didn’t matter if he was only sixteen and his mother would kill him if she ever found out. He was not in the mood to be alone with his thoughts but he wanted to be away from people. He ignored the way Rachel watched him make his way out of the common area towards his room, knowing she would leave as soon as it didn’t look suspicious. “My two loves, my ship and this rum we stole from one of those royal ships.” 

“Don’t forget me and your mother, babe.” Rachel had somehow tamed her hair back with a bandana to show off her face, leaving him no other option but to see the worry there when he looked at her. “Where you close this time?’ 

Ever since they’d met when they were thirteen, she always had a way of knowing things about people that no one told her. On days like today, she always knew why he had stepped out into that storm. Today it wasn’t for the thrill, it was for the chance to let go if he wanted to. “You know the brothers we picked up, Travis and Connor? They were watching.” 

“The thieves of the south shall steal more than just a place on your crew, but maybe just a place in your heart as all your friends do.” She tilted her head as she walked over to hug him tightly to her, kissing his head lightly. “I know you miss her, but right now you need some sleep. And a bath, you’re were salty enough before you went into that storm.” She beamed as his face brightened from the joke, going to leave but pausing at the door. “I know you’re upset because it’s three weeks till your birthday and your dad isn’t going to be here...but I think you’ll be surprised what can happen in three weeks.” 

Percy just raised his eyebrows at her in confusion, knowing she was probably right but not sure how. “Whatever you say, Red.” He trusted that girl with his life but sometimes he wasn’t sure about her mind. 

* * *

“Hey Captain, looks like we got ourselves a pretty little ship coming our way! Never seen that crest before, must be someone new to these waters!” Travis was having way too much fun being on lookout, over doing it with the words he used. The kid was a year or so older than Percy but he had grown to be a good crew member and wormed his way into Percy’s inner circle of friends. Conner was more like an annoying younger brother, a friend but one that would have to be gone by ten to bed. 

Rachel’s laugh turned into a snarl as she looked over the water to the smaller ship we were gaining on, her eyes burning it’s hull in anger. “I know who that is. If she’s smart, she’ll have her best guards and the gold will be scattered across the ship in small amounts to make it harder to steal. I’ll go through with the boys and you...you keep the people on the top deck busy.” 

Taking orders from a first mate would be considered a sign of weakness, let a lone if they were a woman. But Rachel was a force greater than the waves of the sea. Percy might not have been able to read the books lining the library room or read a map, but he was not an imbecile. He knew the sea better than any living creature to date, he knew how to fight better than his mother before him and his plans always worked because he knew sometimes it was better to take the advice of the people he worked with than to just go of his own volition. “As you wish. Travis, Conner with Rachel. Dakota, distract and destroy. The rest of you protect my ship, make sure we and the loot get back here okay.” It was always fun to swing onto the other ship by rope, but this time he felt a little daring and just jumped. 

“PERSEUS!” Oh, he was totally screwed when Rachel got her hands on him but it was always fun to fly like that. He was never one to climb the lookout post, it was most certainly  _ not _ in his best interest, but heights didn’t really matter when the water was beneath him to cushion his fall. As soon as he landed on the deck, she was there next to him. “You’re dead when we finish here.” 

“I know. I love you too.” It was almost comical how frozen the entire crew was, like their brain was trying to take him in. “I thought Athena would have sent her best, not her open mouthed deckhands.” Percy swung his sword loosely in his hands as he stalked forward, a few of them snapping out of their daze to run below. Something more important than gold was on this ship and now he knew, it was funny what people ran to protect when you threatened them. “Anyone want to actually fight, or are you just going to stand there gaping like fish?” That seemed to fix them as they all came at him, trying to overwhelm the teenager. 

There were only about ten crew members on the deck, he’d taken on more than that for practice. “Bastard son...” It was whispered as the first one got to him, eyes filled with snark and rage. He recognized that look and it took away his hesitation at how violent he was going to be, his blade nearly cutting through his opponents achilles tendons as he ducked under a swing meant for his neck. 

“I don’t know which parent you’re talking about, but if it’s my mom then I would surrender right now. I’m nicer.” He found encouragement in the fear seeping its way into their eyes, his sword moving in easy arches towards limbs and unimportant parts of the bodies. It wouldn’t be deadly but it would hurt like a bitch for at least a month. “You’re out gunned, out manned and I have Rachel Elizabeth Dare with me. Did I miss anything?” He moved away as he incapacitated one of the last few guards, knocking the last one flat on his ass. 

“Get your hands off of me or so help me I will rip your tiny appendages right from between your legs and tie them together to hang your Captain!”  _ Oh, I’m going to like this one! _ The girl that appeared was clearly a princess, those curls gave her away. She was wearing something similar to the crew with a long white skirt and an old shirt but she was cleaner, more kept. “Who are you and what have you done with my crew?” 

Travis was beaming as he climbed out onto the deck with a bound crew member struggling behind him. “He was trying to throw us off by guarding something else but when he heard her, he raced to find her. Too bad it was Rachel.” He shoved the poor kid over to where the Princess was sitting, right in front of the rest of her crew. “He’s a good fighter and he seems to be able to adapt to our fighting styles. Reminds me of Clarisse a little bit if you squint. La Rue always was a bit of a prick to fight against.” 

“Clarisse La Rue? Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” The kid rolled his head back to lean on the mast, looking half relieved and half exhausted. “You remember her, don’t you Princess?” He looked different, there was something about him but the bandana around his head was covering his hair and half his face. 

Rachel finally climbed the stairs with the rest of the crew sent to collect the gold, her walk like one of the wild cats he’d seen when his mother took him on a trip. It terrified him back then but seeing it stalk  _ towards _ him was worse. “Perseus Jackson.” She stopped when their toes touched, her eyebrows raised as she searched his face for any possible reason that could justify his actions to get on the ship. “What the hell were you thinking?” He was going to have a bruise for a while, he regretted teaching her how to punch correctly. “If your feet leave wood for even a second for the rest of the day, I will throw you overboard with the gold we found tied to  _ your feet _ .” 

“I was just having a bit of fun. And if you hit me again, you are the one going overboard.” Percy darkened his expression as he loomed over her, trying to maintain the look of someone they needed to respect. In front of the captives, in front of the crew and most importantly in front of his first mate. No matter how much he loved her, she did not have power over him. No one had power over him anymore. 

* * *

_ Five years earlier... _

“Get them off my ship! I want all of them overboard or running scared with their ship in the wind!” The guy was huge compared to him, but Percy didn’t even flinch as he ran around tripping up soldiers and cutting ropes. It was a game that his mother had been teaching him for many years, memory and tricks that require small fingers. “And whoever gives me that little runt switches cabins with me tonight! And Quinn is bringing over some girls!”

There was an angry yell as Sally smacked one of the soldiers in the face with a makeshift shield. “Your King would have your heads if he knew you were buying girls! How about we make a stop at one of his outposts after I relieve her of your shitty shrimp?!” He understood what his mother was talking about, sort of. He wasn’t blind to the facts of why his mother was a pirate or just what kind of man Zeus was as a ruler, what he let his men do with their time out at sea. But he was young and a mother never lets her child grow up too fast. “Percy, get back to the ship and tell Hephie I want them sank yesterday!” They were going to start retreating, they were giving as many people as possible the chance to escape if they still had common sense. 

He tried, he really tried to get over that walk and to the safety of the larger ship. But he was grabbed by rough hands so familiar it made him shrink in his boots to appear less threatening. “Your mom will cry, she’ll hate him when she learns he took you. And I’ll have her for myself.  _ All  _ to myself.” Gabe laughed as he finished tying a knot around is hands, throwing the kid into a barrel. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the man yelling for Sally, saying Percy was gone. 

He was used to the feel of wood underneath him and the pounding headaches, usually after Gabe was put on cleaning duty after a meal for being rowdy and drunk beyond reason. But this time the wood was not worn down by feet, it was smooth in the roughest way. Someone had grinded it down till it felt as hard as stone. And just as cold. Percy forced his eyes open to find where he was as it clearly was not his mother's ship. It wasn’t Ulga’s tavern, Artemis’ hunting tents, Hephaestus’ forge or Aphrodite’s house. His mother would never let him go back to the last one if she had anything to say about it. He forced himself into a sitting position as he blinked away the black dots in his eyes, the noise of a busy ship finally making its way through the fuzzy noise in his ears. 

“Look, the kids awake!” There was laughter and cheers that were suddenly too loud for him, but he couldn’t cover his ears for some reason. “You sure this is Sally Jackson’s son? He looks like someone even Ares wouldn’t want to fight. He’s so pitiful. So... _ weak _ .” It was clearly said to get a rise out of him but the voice just gave him time to understand his surroundings. 

The flag was royal, but it wasn’t Zeus’ anymore and the seamen seemed to be divided somehow. The ones with the nicer clothes were angry, battered from the fight that had occurred but looked better so it was at least a day since the battle. The others were dressed similarly to pirates; loose shirts to protect from the sun and to let cool air hit the skin, less formal pants for movement and heavy footwear. If they also weren’t so well kept and  _ not _ attacking the royal guard, he would have assumed they were friends with his mother. “So, it seems Zeus has resorted to kidnapping kids to appear like he has control. What’s he going to do next? Use fish as weapons?” Percy laughed at his own joke even if it wasn’t the best he could come up with. Hey, he was tied up on an enemy boat without a clue where his mom was or how long he was unconscious. His jokes were allowed to be terrible. 

A few of the ones dressed in  _ normal _ clothes laughed like you do when a four year old tries to tell you a knock knock joke but doesn’t understand the concept. “Give the kid a break, you are in our waters now. We have to take him to Poseidon and  _ he’ll _ decide what to do.” The guy who spoke walked over to him, rolling his shoulders as he sat down in front of Percy. “My name is Chiron and right now I’m the highest rank on this ship. No one is going to touch you, okay? I know that rope is hurting your wrists but we can’t have you running off. I will bring you down to the kitchen to eat, but the door will be locked and a guard posted outside. By the time you finish eating we will be arriving at Atlantis.” 

Percy’s mind was going at least twelve knots, little details being dragged out from piles. His dad was in Atlantis, his mom said that he had to go back after they freed it. It was originally York where his mother had been born and grown up. But all of that was pushed to the side as his stomach screamed it’s protest, bringing a dark color to his cheeks. “Yeah, food sounds good.” 

True to his word, Percy was released from the ropes and was surprised to feel anger radiating off of Chiron as he was forced to  _ cut _ them off because of how tightly they were tied. He quickly reached to grab some bread before freezing as a woman he recognized moved into the light. “Hello Percy, I’m glad to see Chiron is taking care of you. I made you some actual food if you want to put that down.” Hestia’s smile was as warm as the hug she wrapped him in, kissing his hairline. She pushed him away to comment on how much he’d grown but the words died on her tongue when she saw his wrists. 

“It wasn’t any of my men or Zeus’. Apparently Sally has a traitor on her ship.” Chiron appeared next to him with salve and wrappings for the shredded skin of his forearm. If there was one time Percy was obedient, it was when someone was healing him. You didn’t mess with a medic. 

Hestia sounded like the dogs that were always lying outside of Artemis’ place when an unknown man would try to enter. Territorial, angry and ready to tear flesh from bone if given the chance to even show her teeth. “I hope she feeds him to the sharks for what he did to you, you’ve just turned thirteen and already been arrested. Mangia, piccolo mascalzone.” She ruffled his hair affectionately as Chiron finished wrapping with a quick knot, releasing Percy to devour the assortment before him. He only used one sense for the rest of his time in the kitchen, constantly filling his mouth with whatever she put in front of him. That bread disappeared anyway. “Breathe, Perseus or you’re going to choke. They’re about to start unloading the ship and you need to get to the palace before anyone else tries anything. No one is dying today, right?” 

He swallowed quickly, clearing his throat as he gave her his best, “Yes Ma’am.” Percy followed Chiron up to the deck, his eyes searching for weak links and escape routes to the best of his ability. It was not going well, his mom said you learned from experience and this was the only time he’d been in any real danger. 

“When you meet Poseidon, you kneel before him until he says you may rise. He is a benevolent leader but don't let that trick you into thinking he’ll let you go. You’re a pirate, no matter how old you are.” There was something in the old man’s eyes that showed curiosity but mostly worry. “You do not speak until he addresses you directly and under no circumstances do you try to run or you will sit in the prison until you turn thirty. Do you understand me?” Chiron might have been kind to him for the time being but there was a sharp edge to his voice. 

Percy just nodded to show he was listening, his eyes trained on the man he was about to meet as they stepped into a building. It was less a palace and more a large house, equal to three of the ones around it. As soon as the door opened, he was met with the familiar scent of sea salt in the air and the sight of a pirate. He was practicing his sword fighting with a guard, shirt thrown somewhere and expression twisted with concentration. He knew that style, it was what Percy was learning from his mother. The moment was broken as the guard withdrew to give the man the opportunity to dawn a clean shirt and realize he had guests. “Are you Poseidon?” Percy flinched as he felt Chiron tense next to him, kneeling quickly in hope it was enough to make up for whatever offense he had just bestowed. 

“Yes, you may stand. Chiron, I have other more concerning matters to take care of so if you could hurry this up and tell me why a scrawny kid is in my grand room?” The voice that came from the King was not what he was expecting. It wasn’t angry or uncaring, but it was strained with worry about something Percy didn’t know about. 

Chiron bowed before dragging the kid closer. “This boy was found after a pirate raid tied up on one of Zeus’ ships. They were in great need of help so they came to us for help, we were the closest port. The ship could barely hold a newborn babe in its current condition.” There was a hidden smile at that comment, almost as if the King enjoyed hearing about his brothers troubles. “He was not taken by any of the Royal Guard, I assure you, none of the would have handled him so roughly. It was one of Sally’s men who...” 

Suddenly the air seemed too thick as the King straightened to his full height. “Are you telling me that Zeus’ ship was attacked by Sally Jackson and her crew? And that wasn’t the  _ first _ thing you notified me of?” Poseidon was clearly trying to keep his composure as he turned his attention to the nerve wracked new teenager in front of him. “Are you part of Sally Jackson’s crew?’  _ Yes _ . His voice wouldn’t work, so a nod would have to do. “Is everything Chiron has said so far true?” Another nod. “What’s your name?” 

His name. He was the son of the most feared pirate on all the seas, the one who had a King in her back pocket and was friends with eight of the thirteen major powers. Why was he so afraid? “Perseus Jackson sir. And if you don’t release me, you’ll start a war.” 

* * *

“YOU DID WHAT?” Sally was staring at her son with an astonished look on her face as she gripped her hair tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Oh god you are your father's son and I guess the two of you know that now and what am I going to do with Gabe, he’d dead he’s so dead but I’m really glad you aren’t...” She took a deep breath as her fingers dragged Percy into the tightest hug of his life, bending down slightly to look over his face. “I’m so sorry baby.” 

Percy just relaxed into her touch as he released all the tension he didn’t know was in his body. As soon as he had threatened the king, the guard basically dragged him down to a holding cell and was frantically trying to figure out what do to as this was going to end in a disaster. Chiron kicked Zeus’ men in the butt to get them to go home, saying “the pirate boy is as good as dead” and flipped them off when their backs were turned. For the first day he had tried to entertain himself and figure out a way to escape but it was completely and utterly useless. The one after that he had just sang sailor songs until a guard brought him food to shut him up. The final day of his imprisonment he had watched in amusement as the guards and staff went around frantically trying to prepare for the arrival of the most wanted pirate on the seven seas, talking about weapons and food and protection. It was hilarious to think that had all been for one woman, his mother. After three days of madness, he had been brought up to the “grand room” again to find Sally giving Poseidon a verbal lashing. “It’s okay mom, I understand now. So that guy that ran away on a pirate ship with you was the Prince? I’m glad you had high standards, he barely met the ones you deserve.” 

As Sally smiled in her,  _ you are so ridiculous, who raised you? _ way, Poseidon laughed and gave his agreement. “I apologize for the way you’ve been treated, I can’t have anyone knowing you’re my son at this point because well...I signed a deal with Zeus not to announce an heir until your twentieth birthday. He believes that when you’re a terrible ruler, he can put one of his own children in your place. Like Thalia or Jason. If that girl doesn’t run away and join your crew...” 

“I wouldn’t put it past that girl, you know she hates your brother as much as I do.” It was strange to hear his mother say it out loud, the hatred she holds towards the king. Percy was well aware that there was a deal between his mother and the Royals, in return for bringing murders and slave traders (the ones not under Zeus’ control of course) she was given a pardon for most crimes. Meaning bad mouthing the only person on the planet who had the authority to tear up deals with a Royal in the surrounding countries was not the greatest idea. But in a room with “Posie” and her son, Sally Jackson had no one to control her. “So, are we good here or is there something else you wanted to discuss with us besides your terrible people skills and ability to talk to children?” Poseidon sputtered something about having other kids. 

“Maybe we can fix that?” Percy shuffled nervously. “Zeus’ guys thinks I’m dead, he doesn’t know that I’m here so if you taught me some stuff or if I got to see you more than he wouldn’t know. I wouldn’t be such a sucky leader when it happens? And it would give Mom time to  _ take care _ of Gabe.” 

Apparently that was enough for Sally as he stayed with Poseidon for six months, joining his mother afterwards to find Gabe gone and a different crew. Most of them were older, ones she knew well and trusted more. And so it began that he split his time 50-50 with his family. That might just have saved his life. 

* * *

_ Back to the present day... _

“You didn’t have to threaten my life in front of them you know, everyone knows by now that you...” Rachel froze as he slammed his fist into the wall next to her head, glaring down at her inches from her face. “Percy, you’re scaring me.” 

“I thought I only scared you when I did something that involved me jumping ship. I thought it was only when I was the one danger.” His anger was getting the best of him and he knew that he was going to regret this later but at the moment he didn’t really care. “We’re going to be found by Thalia and Reyna within a couple of hours. You’re going to go with Reyna.” He moved away from her, gesturing for the door as he took in her shock. Rachel was his best friend to the rest of the world but he knew she didn’t respect him. She saw the pirate boy who runs away from everything and did reckless acts to deal with his emotions. Not Percy, not who he really was under the name of Captain, of Jackson. She had no idea he was a prince or that after eighteen months he was going to be dragged away from his life as a pirate and forced to sit on a throne he’s not fit for. Marry a girl he doesn’t love to solidify a....“Shit.” He ignored Rachel as he made his way to the deck where Princess Annabeth was pacing around. “You’re Athena’s daughter, you’re heading to Poseidon’s palace to talk diplomacy and negotiate a truce between them. They’ve been fighting ever since he defied Zeus and didn’t kill Sally Jackson.” 

“How did you know that? That’s top secret information, I demand to know who your informant is.” For someone who was just kidnapped by pirates and had watched her crew get taken down with ease, she was not panicking. She was analyzing everything, kind of like Percy did the first time he was captured. But like back then, she didn’t have the experience to get herself out of a paper box. 

Percy just snorted as he moved to the rail to watch for Thalia’s ship, forcing himself to relax. Putting on a mask was like putting on a shirt for him, it was uncomfortable but necessary to keep up appearances. “You’re smart, that’s good....at least you got something from your mother besides those curls.” He grinned at the sea when he heard her huff, imagining the faces she must be making. “I know your plan is to wait for us to be found by someone’s Navy, to watch me get dragged out from some dark cell to be put on trial. But you see,” he moved so he could look at her, reaching out to tap her nose, “kidnapping you isn’t enough to get me arrested. I fully intend to give you back, as soon as I piss off your mother enough that she’ll make a deal. A deal is all I need.” 

She snapped at him with her teeth, growling as she moved to sit next to her guard with an annoyed huff. “Stupid pirates.” She looked like a child who had been told she wasn’t allowed dessert, resting her head on the poor guy next to her who stiffened on contact. She didn’t even seem to care. 

* * *

“THEY’RE GAINING ON US!” Travis shouted from the lookouts nest, moving down the rigging to help with the sails and the rutter. “Two giant ships that look way too big to be from any kingdom we’re safe from. What do we do?” 

That was a wonderful question, one that Percy was debating himself. A race would be fun and exhilarating, it would even give him the chance to watch the hope die in Annabeth’s eyes as she realized what was happening. But if he let them catch up, that would tell them his mood and would make it clear what his intentions were for their visit. “Drop anchor. Get ready to extend the gangplanks. Put those two in the galley for the time being, we’ll bring them out once our guests are settled.” He watched as Rachel stormed over to them and almost carried the half asleep princess into the ship. 

As soon as his visitors were on either side with the hulls close enough to reach out and touch, the planks went out to allow both of them access to the slightly smaller ship. Due to the tone shown by his unwillingness to race that day, both girls only brought a few trusted people off their own ships to greet him. There was a blur of movement as an arrow tapped his nose a millisecond after he caught it, the wood breaking in his hand when he flexed his fingers. “One of these days that arrow is going to go right through your face and I’ll replace that figure with your skeleton.” Thalia might have been six years older than him, but she looked the same age as the younger girl next to her and it was a source of fun for him to pretend he didn’t know they weren’t the same age. “I’m glad to see you aren’t dead, Kelp Head.” She hugged him tightly and kissed both his cheeks before stepping away to stand in front of her guards. Piper waved whereas Clarisse just muttered a rude nickname he had gotten during storm season. 

“It’s good to see you. Jason, Hazel, it seems Reyna has corrupted you as well.” Percy winked at his cousins before noticing another pair coming off of Reyna’s ship, a hand sliding to the hilt of his sword. “I thought I said to keep this discret.” 

“I know you’re still mad over the ‘not my type’ comment but are you really going to deny me the right to visit?” Nico was a shadow behind his boyfriend Will who seemed to draw the light to him, his cousin sending warning looks to all the crew. If any of them so much as looked at Will wrong, Nico would gut them alive then throw them to the sharks not caring if they were dead yet or not. 

Before he could answer, there was a bang as the hatch opened to allow the burly guard to draw himself up out of the hull with an annoyed expression before noticing the barren deck with the group of teenagers in the middle of it. “Uh, hey sis?” Clarisse face palmed as she walked over to the poor guy, talking with her hands as she went. “I got captured by a crazy dude in tight pants because a five year old said I might have potential. Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me that I should rethink my life choices? You’re the one who’s friends with him.” 

“I am not friends with Prissy, I tolerate his existence which is easier when you’re surrounded by cute chicks.” Clarisse laughed as Hazel looked mortified, slinging an arm around Thalia who looked ready to murder the brute. “Come on Thals, you know I’m right. The eye candy makes this job easier.” When she just got shoved off, Clarisse rolled her eyes as she cut the bonds holding the guard. “If you try and kill Percy, I will tell dad you hurt Sally’s son. Or your mom, your pick.” That seemed to give him enough fear that he nodded, sulking as he walked behind her to the group. “Alright, everyone this is Frank. Yes, he’s from Asia and no you are not taking him back. His family has been serving in Dad’s military for years.” 

Reyna sized him up as she did everyone, her eyes never seeming to leave their face. “He might make a good Roman.” There was a laugh from Clarisse, but Hazel was nodding her head. “Will you be his patron?” She turned her gaze to the small girl, eyebrows raised. 

“If he isn’t afraid of my darkness rubbing off on him. Don’t worry, I only bite Percy...and the men I get close to.” She bared her teeth in what was almost a smile, sticking her hand as a sign of comradery but also as a test of what type of man he was. Hazel was only fourteen, but she knew that there were somethings that revealed a person’s character and how they were raised. One of those things was if someone would shake a black girls hand. 

There was hesitation in his eyes, but when he spoke it was not about why Hazel held power. “Am I going to be a pirate? Do I get paid for that, am I going to attack anyone and do I have to deal with carrying anyone else?” Hazel burst out laughing, a smile slipping onto Frank’s face. “As long it’s yes, maybe and probably not, I’ll take the trials period.” He grabbed Hazel’s hand in an embrace that almost made it disappear, ruffling Clarisse’s hair. “I’m going to be a better pirate than you, I don’t get as distracted by the pretty things.” 

“Pitty.” Hazel pouted as she turned away from him to smile at Percy, her eyes daring him to spill all of his secrets. “So, where exactly did you find him? He looks like a royal guard…” Of course his cousins knew, it wasn’t like he could get a break. 

Thalia’s face paled slightly as she looked between them in concern. “Which royal? Percy you didn’t capture Annie, did you?” The two girls had been friends for years as they had grown up in Zeus’ castle together, she was basically the princess’ personal guard and confidant. She knew everything about the blonde from what she had for breakfast to where she was in the world every day. She was more protective of Annabeth than her cousins sometimes...something that made Percy nervous. “Perseus Jackson, tell me you didn’t kidnap my best friend.” 

A crash interrupted any sort of defense he could have come up with as shouting rang over the deck, Rachael racing after a blur of blonde and flashy. “No, I am not just going to sit in that stupid cabin while I wait for them to finish...fighting. What the fuck?” Her hair was a mess of blonde curls, it looked like she had just rolled out of bed and it made her look like she could be one of the crew. “Someone explain what is happening or I swear to all that gods…” She paused as she looked passed all of them to zero in on Hazel and Frank who were chatting quietly. “What have you done to my guard?” 

It was a lot in a short amount of time but it was quickly settled. Reyna needed to continue on her patrol so she disappeared with her new crew members, waving goodbye as her ship sailed away to do whatever it is she does. Hopefully Rachel would be happy with her and wouldn’t murder anyone over it. That first day was mostly Thalia explaining why she couldn’t do anything to bring Annabeth back while leaving out the cousin part of the conversation and Annabeth locking herself in the library like she was going to force us to bring her home by starving herself. It took her almost a week to reappear which is where they were. “Finally decided food was worth dealing with Pirates?” 

The crew was sprawled out over the deck with food that was brought up from the kitchen, groups forming as they got a chance to gossip. Annabeth walked through the throngs only to drop a heavy book onto his lap, drawing everyone’s attention with a bang. “Where’s the rest? I know for a fact this is only the first book and I need to finish it. Where. Is. The Rest?” 

He stared at the brick in his lap for a moment before his eyes focused on what it was. A broad smile tricked it’s way onto his lips as he traced the cover, fond memories appearing in the corners of his eyes. “You read this in five days, didn’t even think to eat or drink.” He knew some of the older crew mates were holding back their laughter, but the rest were confused about their interaction. “You know, it’s funny. My mom did it in three.” Silena and the older crew mates finally broke as they started giggling uncontrolably while Annabeth gaped like a fish. “You guys are supposed to be terrifying pirates who rule the seas and you’re giggling like school children. If you’re going to that, please go below deck.” 

“Look at her Perce, look at her. I think you broke the poor girl.” Grover was wiggling his eyebrows like he wanted them to escape his face. When Percy just glared at him, he sighed. “Okay, okay. I’ll grab some food. I’m guessing she’ll want some crushed manjo with a twist?” 

The princess whirled around faster than a shark who just smelled blood, her mouth twisting in a way no one was expecting. “If you want me to die, go ahead and give me mango. I dare you!” Her tone made everyone take notice, Grover was paralyzed just as he was about to disappear below deck, his eyes wide in concern. “I’m just kidding guys, I would actually take straight alcohol if you can spare me a bottle.” She moved to sit next to the Captain, smirking at the book she had grabbed back while everyone who cared stared at her. 

There was something different in Percy’s eyes, something of surprise and excitement. “I didn’t particularly like the part where the girl fought for her own honor. She knew she was going to lose, why would she fight knowing it would just end in pain? She could have fought another day.” 

“But that’s the point of it all, isn’t it? She knew she was going to lose but she was still willing to fight for everything she believed in because it was worth it. And in the end, that’s what gets her happy ending.” There was such animation there as she moved her hands in a way that might have hit someone if they got too close, but for some reason...he wanted to sit down next to her and see the changes in her face as she talked. Which was a weird feeling, and thought for that matter. He shook it off and leaned back, butting in with points that either made her flustered or smirk dangerously as she destroyed him. 

By the end of the night, Percy decided the beautiful Princess was like the sea. You would always have this longing to dive in and be able to stay forever, but you needed to remember just what was waiting for you under the surface, and when the storms came. 

Maybe he should have realized that he was going to like her, that they were going to become friends. Two months later, she was wearing pants, one of his shirts and doing chores right alongside his crew. She slept in his room most nights, still terrified of the water that seemed to absorb even the stars lapping at the window of her room. Being a gentleman, he made it clear to his crew that the blankets covering most of his cabin and the pillows strewn about were for sleeping on the floor. He just didn’t tell them who lost the bet. It was inevitable really that he would become friends with her. He just didn’t see the moments. 

“You’re off course.” Annabeth just stormed into the navigation room one day, shoving Ethan aside to use the compass and maps like she was more experienced than him. “You’re passing too close to this outcrop of islands, unless we’re stopping there…” 

Ethan made a noise that would have stripped him of all his credit if he wasn’t right. “I know exactly where we’re going. How did you even learn how to use all of this anyway? I lock the door behind me and you aren’t allowed in here.” She just smirked before turning with a hair whip flourish, heading out on the deck to tie knots with Silena. “Percy, Captain. How did she get in my room?” 

“For a thief, you’re really bad at protecting your stash. She’s been using your lock picking kit for at least a week. Where do you think she got that shirt from?” 

* * *

“Perseus Jackson, what did you do to piss off…?” Sally Jackson was an amazing woman who never raised her voice towards anyone, not unless she was defending her son. But when Athena, Ares, Zeus and  _ Hera _ all appear on her doorstep there was going to be hell to pay for someone. She had sent a letter forward to Percy to get let him know he was  _ getting his ass home yesterday _ . When she saw the blonde at Percy’s side, she growled low;y in her throat. “Annabeth Chase.” The other thing about Sally Jackson is that when she does get angry, she tends to lose her ability to think things through and leave things to private. “Get off my island or I swear you will never step foot on that ship of yours again.” 

“Do you still have the rest of the Amor books? Annabeth took two days longer but she’s been nagging me for weeks about this.” And suddenly the world changed as they were both almost flown to a small hut by the treeline, getting books handed to them in piles. 

Sally was beaming. “I used to read these books to him when he was little but he never really understood why I loved them so much. I am so glad he’s found someone who might be able to change his mind.” It was an impromptu trip but watching the two of them chatting on the ground while the native kids danced around them, it was almost enough to make Percy think about why the Princess annoyed him so much. 

But then as they returned to the ship he was given a strong reminder as she nudged him. “I like your mom. I don’t know where she went wrong with you though, Seaweed Brain.” 

* * *

_ I don’t understand how someone can be so aggravating. She has to be right all the time, she talks to my crew like they’re best friends and she’s only trying to help, while also telling them they’re doing it wrong.  _

_ Of course she has helped, the little know it all.  _

_ Apparently the type of knot we were using was working, but the one she’s been teaching them will keep them from fraying longer. Who thinks of that?  _

_ Even Mom loves her.  _

_ Percy _

** _Sounds like you’ve met the love of your life, brother. If your mom likes her and the crew has basically adopted her than she’s a keeper. _ **

** _I know you and the only reason you’re complaining is because you know she’s right and you hate the fact that that means you weren’t doing your best. _ **

** _Chill and maybe give her something to do so if she’s actually annoying you than she has something to distract her and she’s out from under your feet. _ **

** _I’m going on a political trip for dad, think you can kidnap me too? _ **

** _Triton says hi and wants to make sure you haven’t killed anyone important yet. _ **

** _General Tyson_ **

_ Of course I haven’t killed anyone important yet, give me a break. I miss him too, don’t worry. I’ll bring him something cute back from my next trip…*obnoxious winking* _

_ Maybe you’re right about Annabeth Chase.  _

_ I mean she has become part of the family and ever since we started working on stuff together she’s gotten...bearable.  _

_ I have no idea how but she got me and Thalia not to kill each other which is saying something because she was making some comments about my upbringing that weren’t too kind.  _

_ I DIDN’T KIDNAP ANYONE! That’s illegal and you know I would never do anything to ruin Poseidon’s name.  _

_ Prince and Heir to the throne.  _

* * *

Those letters were something that passed through only two other pairs of hands besides the brothers’. Thalia or Jason’s and then Amphitrite's, Poseidon's wife, who personally wanted to check every letter and package for anything dangerous or harmful. Besides, she was the only one everyone in the castle trusted with their lives. But when Jason’s ship got attacked by some obnoxious exiled guard with some weird name - Octagon? Fabian? -, it just about killed him to learn that they letters were gone. Only a few, none of the ones with his name on them. 

“NO!” It had been almost six months since initial contact and terms for her release were already being discussed between Thalia and her father, everyone believing there was no rescue because they hadn’t found her yet. The  _ Burden _ wasn’t hiding anything but in plain sight, letting the outside world believe that the Princess was stashed away on some island getting cared for by the natives instead of practicing her fighting on the deck with her hair throw up under a bandana and wearing the crew’s clothing. But that all changed when Percy tried to cut into the fight. “I’m fine, I want to keep training.” Ethan looked ready to collapse, his eyes half closed from staying up in the nausea nest. 

“I never said you were going to stop training.” He unsheathed his sword slowly for dramatic effect, giving her his signature smile that he knew made her take deep breaths. It was almost cute, if not for the fact that she would run her dagger through his important organs before he could blink if she had the chance. “Show me that you’ve improved.” 

It was always exciting to fight Annabeth because he hadn’t found her weak link yet, the emotional one that made her lose all of her concentration and gave him an opening to disarm her, pinning her arm behind her back and holding a sword to her neck. That, or pinning her to the deck just to see her struggle and glare up at him like she wasn’t the color of the sunset. “Show time is over.” She turned off her expression and charged, slashing and stabbing like she would kill him if he so much as moved an inch too far or too slow. It was how he taught her to fight, it didn’t matter if she really needed to kill them or was going to. Just the idea of death tripped people up and let them know what they were getting into. If they were smart enough and not willing to go that far, they would surrender quickly. “Tell me, how does it feel to know your private thoughts are being sorted through right now by some thief? He’s picking your brain, all those guppies are going to starve now.” 

“The thing about seaweed is, there is always something hiding there that you will never find. You call me Seaweed Brain because you only see my protective layer. You’re just too scared to see what’s underneath.”  _ And who. _


	3. Annabeth Makes a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth Chase has always been sure of what she wants. Even as a child, she was determined to be the best leader and strategist that her kingdom had ever seen. She was going to be queen and that was that. But when a pirate with windswept hair and green eyes steals her away, she's forced to consider that there are things in life you can't learn about. To know, you have to feel them. And no matter what she does, she feels something for her pirate. Whether it's pure annoyance or true love is to be seen.

She was calm person usually, always calculating moves and words that would gain her the best results. Her one fear was a situation she could not control, one that spiraled and crashed around her while she was forced to do nothing...because she could _ do _ nothing. And so when Thalia came on board looking like she’d been to visit Hades, her stomach decided that was the perfect time to start getting sea sick. “Why are you here?” 

“I come bearing news from your mother for Percy...and you if I ‘could’ find you. Poseidon is now calling for your safe return as well, his son has declared his love for Annabeth Chase very clearly in letters with the General that were found in his room while he was on a diplomatic mission.” If she wasn’t rushing over to the edge of the boat to watch her dinner paint the water, she might have caught the evil grin on Thalia’s face and the horrid blush on Percy’s. “Athena and Poseidon are arranging a marriage to ease the tensions between them. Also it seems that you are down a first mate, Captain Jackson. Rachel and Reyna have gotten very close, a little too close for my liking. You know how much I hate public displays of affection.” There was chat about how Frank was doing, but Annabeth was only half listening as she placed her head between her knees and tried to smother her sobs. 

There were suddenly arms wrapping around her as she hiccuped, curling into Percy’s chest like they were in his cabin and the storms outside sounded like banshees. Or when there was a spider on deck that was heading straight for her, it was the only other time he’d shown her affection in the open. She had gone white as an angry sea, her eyes almost translucent as her feet turned to roots that held her to the deck. She felt like that now. “Do you want me to keep them from taking you?” 

It was just a sentence, ten words or 34 letters strung together with sounds attached. But somehow they reached past her skin and deep into her until they found her soul and slapped it in the face, snapping her out of whatever was holding her down. Because she wasn’t scared anymore. “No. But you are going to train me longer, harder, get me ready while they work out a drop off and payment. I’m not going to marry whoever this guy is, he doesn’t even know the real me. I’m going to make sure of it.” 

“Are you going to kill him?” She shook her head, missing the relief that flickered over his face. “So what _ are _ you having me train you for?” When she replicated his usual smile, he pulled away slightly like he was nervous. And he wasn’t wrong to be.

* * *

“Again.” Even though her clothes clung to her body in all the wrong places from the slick sweat that was dripping from every pore on her body, even though she was dizzy from the heat and the water never seemed to do nothing to sooth her throat….she asked for more.

“No,” Percy refused, “we both need a break. If we work too much you’ll be too exhausted to follow through with your plan. Whatever it is, since you refuse to disclose that information.” Percy was frustrated that she wouldn’t let him in on it, his eyes squinting at her as if he looked closely enough, he could read it from her face. He apparently found nothing as he sighed and started cleaning his blade. “General Tyson is a gentle giant who forges all of his own weapons, and also the bastard child of King Posiedon. I’m assuming you already know this information.” 

Annabeth nodded, confused as to what he was trying to do. “General Tyson was born to a gyspy passing through and was left in the castle when he was born because he only had one eye. He’s a bit slow but knows more about war tactics and weapons making than Ares himself.” 

He hummed his agreement. “What you don’t know is the heir to the throne you’ve met is not the heir at all. Triton was born out of wedlock to the now Queen, without the kings knowledge. Instead he married someone else and they had a son. It didn’t work out, they separated and the marriage stopped being recognized.” _ That _was news. “Triton is used as a decoy for any political attacks while the true heir is trained and defended in secret. He’s never lost a fight and doesn’t always leave his enemies standing. Whatever you plan to do, I hope you do it well.”

If she knew better, Annabeth might have thought he was hoping she wouldn’t marry the prince. Even if that wasn’t Percy’s intention, she was never going to allow someone to force her into it. She wasn’t a chess piece, she was a princess. She _ always _ got what she wanted. 

They docked at Sally’s port a few days later with a much more somber air around them than before. Sally was watching Percy, the way he moved and spoke. Annnabeth wasn’t blind to his anger, she knew that he cared for all his crew and she had grown to be a part of it. “Princess Annabeth, we welcome you with open arms.” Sally hugged her tightly and if both of them were crying, no one commented. “Posiedon’s ship will be here soon to collect the two of you.” 

When she looked confused, Percy threw her a line. “I’ve been called to his court in case you came to any harm. Our family is pardoned on most things, but if anything bad had happened to you…” The unspoken horror floated in the air, Annabeth unsure if she wanted to touch it. 

Before she could ask who would be leading the ship, a shout came from the water as a large man jumped from his ship, rolling onto the sand and standing like nothing happened. He had shaggy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, revealing one big brown eye on the right side of his face. “Ms. Sally Jackson, looking lovely as ever.” He towered over even Percy, who he very obviously ignored, in favor of placing a loud kiss on Sally’s cheek to make her smile. 

“General Tyson, people will think less of me if you keep greeting me this way.” When Sally scolded him, Annabeth understood that their relationship was more akin to son and mother than anything else. “Are you here for these two?” 

General Tyson turned to look at Annabeth and suddenly she understood why he had so quickly climbed through the ranks. He might have been a bastard, but he was a good soldier. “Princess Annabeth Chase, Heir to the Athenian Throne. I expected you to be less frightening.” He burst into a smile full of crooked teeth, bending down to bow. “I see that your time with mangy pirates has done you well, my father will be pleased.” He winked at Percy who immediately punched him in the gut. Before she could step in to stop them, General Tyson burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around Percy’s neck to ruffle his hair. “Brother, you need to do better than that. You know I stopped losing when I came of age…” 

Sally touched Annabeth’s elbow to get her attention, smiling at her easily. “They are half brothers, raised together on my ship. How do you think I got away with everything I did, growing up? Posideon didn’t just spare me because he wanted to spite his brother.” 

“You became pregnant...Tyson is your son?” There was laughter in the older woman’s eyes, but she didn’t deny Annabeth’s accusation. “Will he aide me in stopping this marriage, if you ask him to? I know he knows the Heir well, maybe he can convince him that he doesn’t truly love me. I’ve never met the Prince, let alone given him reason to love me…” 

Sally grabbed both of her hands tightly in her own, smiling sadly. “Tyson will help you anyway he can, not because I asked him too, but because he knows what it’s like to be forced into a situation you do not want.” 

Annabeth was too afraid to question how anyone could force a giant to do anything, mostly because he seemed too kind to have been broken. Then again, so did she. 

* * *

When they boarded the ship, having been filled with Sally’s cooking and sent away with more to share, Annabeth felt safe. Until she saw a blonde practicing his swordsmanship on an invisible opponent. “_ Ethan _,” she whispered in fear, realizing that she said it out loud when Percy tensed beside her. 

“Princess, would you let me escort you to your cabin? I intend to get my money's worth before they steal you away from me, so I am going to guard your door until we dock. I might as well be a gentleman about it.” He grinned, and she appreciated him negating the innuendo he had implied. “Shall we?” 

“You shall do no such thing. The Princess is under my protection now as the Head Guard of Athens, you will not touch her unless I say so.” It had been so long since Annabeth had been this close to Ethan, she had almost gotten herself to forget what he smelled like and the feeling of terror that was currently creeping up her throat, restricting her breathing. “Are you hurt?” Ethan asked as his eyes searched her, but they both knew it wasn’t for injuries. 

Percy bared his teeth in a threatening grin, his arm wrapping around her waist protectively. She tried not to relax as much as she wanted to, knowing Ethan would get violent. “You would dare question me? King Posiedon?” Though he was being aggressive, Annabethy saw right through his facade and was startled when she realized he was scared. “I informed him that I would return Princess Annabeth in pristine condition and she would be under my protection until I get what I came for. So _ back off _, soldier…” His voice dissolved into a growl low in his throat. He didn’t wait for a response, simply led her to the cabin she would be staying in until the boat docked at port. When the door shut, his facade dropped and he let go of her. “Are you okay?”

Her only response was to burst into tears. She collapsed onto the floor holding her stomach, trying to force air in and out of her lungs when they felt like they were going to end up on the floor with her. “He’s supposed to be gone, he’s supposed to be gone, Thalia promised he was gone…” 

Instead of questioning her further, Percy scooped her up in his arms and sat down on the floor with her. He brushed through her curls and some part of her thought _ my hair! _ but then another was grateful for the contact. “I’m never going to let him near you again. I swear on my ship and my mother’s _ life _ that I will do everything in my power to protect you. I don’t need your reasons, I just never want to see that look on your face ever again.” 

Maybe it was what he said, or maybe it had been there for a long time. But she suddenly realized she wanted to kiss away his worry and let him hold her through every storm. So she reached out and pressed her lips to his, tasting salt and fish and magic...her lips tingled even when she pulled away. “I know I’m a mess right now, and I know I’m to be married to someone else...but I would like a night with you. Not standing at my door, or sleeping on the floor...but with me.” 

“Princess…” He breathed through his nose. “Annabeth, you are a siren sent from the depths to tempt me into running aground. A stronger man would tell you no and walk away, but I have never been the strongest man…” He helped her to the bed and dropped his coat to the floor, using his sleeve to clean her face. “I wish to be a smart man, Annabeth Chase.” 

She smiled softly as she touched his stubbly cheeks. “I don’t know if a seaweed brain like you ever will be.” She laughed when he started tickling her sides, trying to get him to stop by kissing him again. It felt so easy to let him into her heart in that moment, not knowing if she would ever be able to again. 

She demanded an audience with the King and her Mother the second they arrived at the palace, being led by General Tyson on one side and Percy on the other. Annabeth didn’t even curtsy before launching into her tirade. “Mother, King Posiedon, I believe there has been a grave mistake made on both your parts. You’re trying to force me to do something I do not wish to do…” She was trying to be sweet, but her voice was tight. “I have a solution though, something that the Prince will agree to if he is sensible. A duel for the choice of who I will marry.” 

Posiedon was stoic, but Athena seemed to be considering Annabeth’s proposal. “And who, do you suggest, will fight for your honor? Your personal guard Frank has deserted his post in joining the _ New Rome _ pirate ship and sends his best wishes. You have refused the one man who might succeed, our Head Guard, and in fact assaulted him the last time you were in close quarters. I assume you saw the scar on his face.” 

“Yes Mother, and I was happy to see it hasn’t faded yet.” Percy grinned and she heard Tyson huff next to her, trying to cover a laugh. “No, I had someone else in mind to fight. I believe the perfect people to share this duel would be the prince himself...and me.” 

There was silence in the throne room as everyone stared at her, but Annabeth stood tall. Finally, Posiedon burst into laughter. “I like her, my son has chosen well.” There was a twinkle in his eye that let her know he was not laughing at her, but was enjoying the situation. “If Queen Athena deems it acceptable we will go forward with the duel. I’m sure my son will have no qualms, and if he does then I would happily leave you two in a room together to convince him.” 

All eyes were on Queen Athena, who was watching everything with a quisitive eye. “What do you expect us to do as a truce if you succeed? This was our way of making piece, each giving up a child...an _ heir _...to the other. What would you suggest would happen in turn?” 

She had been thinking about this for ages, knowing her mother was not so easily settled. “A similar trade. General Tyson and I have discussed this, a joining of forces and exchange of generals. A son of Posiedon working with our army...and the head of our Guard working in theirs.” Percy tensed beside her and she knew he was angry. Humans were not for trade, but this was the world they were in. 

* * *

She decided on traditional armor: a heavy bronze chest plate fitted specifically to her body by the best blacksmith they had, greaves to protect her shins, and a helmet with dark red plumes. They allowed her to choose her weapon...and as many as she wanted. She plucked a bronze dagger out of the pile, a sword already attached to her hip. When she had told Sally her plan, the old pirate had pulled the sword out of a trunk and handed it to her with no hesitation. 

“They’ll let you have up to three weapons on you, since they won’t expect you to know how to use any of them. Bring this, it’s dragon bone and sharper than all hell. If it does happen to break, it’ll still be a great dagger.” There was a razor toothed grin on her face. “I used it on any guy who thought he had a right to sex with a woman because he was a man.” 

Annabeth figured it would be good luck. She carried both with her into the arena, surprised to see it almost completely empty. Tyson was standing behind his father and her mother, watching with as much disinterest as he could muster. She knew better. Then there was his half brother, Triton, standing in the center to start the fight. Next to him, the prince who wanted to marry her. He was in similar armor to her own, for one exception. He had a mask covering the bottom half of his face and his helmet low on his face so she couldn’t see his eyes. “Do I at least get to know your name?” 

Triton snorted. “You can know his name when you read it,” he snarked. “Whether that’s on your marriage or his death certificate, that’s between you two.” He knocked once on his brother’s helmet before backing away. “Six paces, turn, and then on the kings order. Anything else and the perpetrator forfeits. Besides that you can’t damage each other’s faces, no rules once Dad says go.” Having said his piece, Triton walked back to the stands to sit with his father. 

“He didn’t say anything about other _ important _ parts, so you better hope I win _ fast. _” She snarled as she turned to walk her six paces, ignoring the chuckles from behind her. Annabeth wasn’t going to let the heir have any satisfaction from her. When she finally turned, she unsheathed her sword with her right hand and her dagger with her left. She watched as the prince pulled a sword out of nowhere, swinging it with an ease that caused her to furrow her brows. She recognized it, but she couldn’t place where. The prince had been required to pick out a standard weapon, so it wasn’t that she had seen someone fight with that sword before. 

As soon as his father gave the order, the prince swaggered forward while she moved to the left slightly. He didn’t speak, he didn’t laugh. He just lunged with the tip of his sword tearing into her tunic beneath her armor. She wasn’t bleeding, but the message was clear. They fought for real. 

“Try me,” Annabeth growled low in her throat, meeting him blow for blow with her sword while trying to get a hit in with her knife. He elbowed her in the jaw once, when she forced his sword down and was too focused on holding him to protect her face. She got him back though, with a hard kick to his inner, _ unprotected _, thigh. She could hear their families cheering and was surprised when she realized that Tyson was rooting for her. But that wasn’t the only thing throwing her off. 

The prince didn’t fight like the guards who had trained in the yard that her balcony looked over, but he always wasn’t exactly like one of the pirates either. He looked like he was having _ fun _ with it, but every move was calculated and pushed her harder than before. He was moving the different parts of his body like chess pieces, and there was only on person she knew that fought like that. He would have won, but he saw the look in her eyes and gave in. 

The second his sword grip slackened, Annabeth ripped his sword from his grip and flipped him onto his back like Thalia had taught her. She threw herself on top of him and pressed her dagger into his throat. She pulled his mask down to confirm, glaring. “You little shit.” 

“Does that mean you love me?” Percy asked with a bright smile, as though she wasn’t debating between kissing him or slitting his throat and taking the punishment. “Because based off what you know of the letters, you know how I feel about you.” 

She relaxed her free hand from it’s position in his armor and felt her finger budge against something unexpected. A ring. “I have no idea why, but I think I do.” She stuck her tongue out as she stood, still holding her dagger so it was pointed at his chest. “If you want to hear me actually say it, you’ll have to somehow get this back from me.” She let him catch her slipping the ring into her pocket before leaving the arena. 

When they finally ended up in the throne room again to discuss what would happen next, everyone looked a little bit different. Annabeth had been allowed to bathe and dress properly before being forced to present herself, as had Percy. He looked dashing in his full princely attire, his hair still messy and dripping on the floor. For some reason, Posiedon was smirking in his chair while her mother looked relieved. Before her mother could say anything, Annabeth pulled the ring out of her bodice much to the men’s embarrassment. “The prince was going to propose to me with this ring, and I will never say yes.” She turned to Percy who was watching her, nervous in a way he had never been around her before. “I believe this belongs to you,” she whispered, much to her mother’s amusement. “I will never marry someone I don’t love, let alone a prince I have never met. But if you still want me, I would gladly marry the pirate who stole me away and taught me how to use a sword.” 

He didn’t even ask, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. “You’re never getting rid of me, Wise Girl.” She giggled into his kisses, helping him to put the ring on her finger. They were interrupted when Tyson and Triton ran over to hug them both, but neither of them cared. “I love you.” 

Before she could say it back, Athena tapped her staff on the floor to get everyone’s attention. She was seething beneath the surface but Annabeth wasn’t scared. She had Percy. “It is very clear that my daughter walked into this without knowledge of who the prince was, or she wouldn’t have fought so hard against it. But what is unclear to me, is why she described you as _ the pirate who stole her away _ . Are you to tell me that my daughter, my _ heir _ , believes she loves Perceus Jackson? The pirate ship running, daughter stealing, _ bastard? _” 

“Yes, Queen Athena. Perceus Jackson is my son and he is the pirate who was ransoming you for your daughter, but you will not call him something he is not. I was married to Sally Jackson for two years before the marriage was dissolved by King Zeus due to her illicit activities. Percy is my true heir and _ not _ a bastard.” Posiedon rose from his throne to address everyone, moving to where his sons were protecting Annabeth. “And if your daughter says she loves him...there is no reason to keep them apart. Unless you find our original deal to be insufficient?”

Her mother kept her mouth shut and Annabeth couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Both of those things continued through the wedding, the treaty signed by their parents, and the announcement afterwards that Percy was giving up his throne to his brother Triton, and Annabeth to her half brother Malcom. “Why?” her brother questioned, knowing full well how much she wanted the throne a few months ago. 

“Because I found something I’m better at,” Annabeth told him as she watched her husband lifting crates of supplies and then carrying them to the ship. “Besides,” she turned to look Malcolm in the eye as she beamed, “you always had the better people skills.” 

* * *

Annabeth would never again need to smile prettily and accept uncomfortable compliments from nobleman, never again need to hide because Ethan was patrolling her hallway. Instead, she got to read over maps with Luke and fight over the best lookout spot with Travis. She was quickly dubbed “Captain Queen”, while Grover called Percy, “Captain's Husband”. They had been best friends since birth, so there was no fighting, but if anyone else said it they would be scrubbing the decks. 

And when the little ones came, they had a whole crew to terrorize and Grammie Sally to visit. Someday, when one of the little terrors was old enough and they were willing to give up _ The Burden _, they would find some little island or just join Sally on hers. But for now, Annabeth was content to watch her husband teach their children about knots and now to steal coins out of the crews pockets.


	4. Epilogue: The Overheard Tales of a Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada was thirteen and her only experience with anything was watching her brothers run after girls and watch as some of them let themselves be caught, her cousins dance at festivals and flirt with some poor soul then ignore him for the rest of the night, her mother cooking Papa’s favourite dinner whenever he had to work late and making sure it was warm for him when he got home. So when her grandmother pulled aside a pirate's man to tell him a story, she stopped to listen with the rest of the tavern.

Ada was thirteen and her only experience with anything was watching her brothers run after girls and watch as some of them let themselves be caught, her cousins dance at festivals and flirt with some poor soul then ignore him for the rest of the night, her mother cooking Papa’s favourite dinner whenever he had to work late and making sure it was warm for him when he got home. Her most recent experience was her grandmother teaching her how to hide a knife under her skirt in case a customer tried anything funny. She didn’t know what funny meant, but she guessed it was a reason to learn anatomy and knife skills after hours. 

“Tell me a story, Prince from the sea. Tell me about Sally and why you’re still on her ship when we both know you could have been home two months ago. What stopped you from killing her?” Her grandmother had a sharp tongue to tear apart secrets, skewer lies and cut through bullshit. It was times like these when the tables were full and everyone had been served that she liked to listen to what came after. 

The man didn’t tense like the others sent to kill Sally before them, or deny anything. He didn’t threaten her or make up some grand tale. He simply nodded, took a swig of his drink and cleared his throat. “There was a woman who wore the title of Captain like a prisoner wears chains, wrapped around her fist and ready to use while they drag her down. Her arms were toned in color and muscle, her stomach ready to break free a laugh if ever punched and legs that could kill a man by just looking at them. The only thing that gave away that she was a Princess was her face. Her face made me pause and that’s how I found myself lying underneath wooden boards with a frantic medic dancing around me trying to fix my wounds. Her face hasn't changed from the first time I’d met her, the worry lines weren’t gone and the scar on her cheek was still snarling at me. So I went to her cabin thinking it was a trick of the light or more likely, the sea. And when I walked in it was back to normal so I relaxed and took my spot by the foot of the bed like I’d planned out a thousand times in my head.” 

Ada filled his drink as his hair moved to cover his eyes for a second, her hand going white knuckled to keep the container from slipping out of her grasp. He was even prettier up close than she had once thought, but his skin was as rough as salt and his eyes were a whirlpool she couldn’t traverse. She wasn’t foolish enough to even dream. 

“I teased her and found I liked calling her love because her scar faded under her blush, it turned less scary and just more of a mark of remembrance for a day she won't forget. Her worry lines disappeared then too, her lips drawing them flat as the corners fell to pout at the thought of my words. She tiptoed over to the bed like she was already a spirit, only tethered to the earth by her toes. She asked me why I was on her ship and I gave her the truth and nothing but. Except the other half of it. I expected her to just nod or maybe call me out. But even with her knees to her chest and her hair looking like seagulls had seen food in it, she looked up and her face was that of a princess. A leader who doesn’t take shit unless she’s planning on baking it into a pie for you later, who is the first into battle and the last out with the wounded carried on her back. She was a better leader than I could ever be and she still let me stay, even though a lesser man would have sent me back or killed me.” Poseidon was, according to the information on his paper in the back, twenty two years old. A million years in an unwedded, un kinged, royal’s life. 

It might have been enough. “I’ll tell you how I found her and then you finish your story.” Ulga rarely told stories so the rest of the tavern froze to turn their eyes to her. Even if she was a hundred feet tall and the width of a whale, she would never look bigger than when she sat up straight in a chair and told someone’s tale. “She walked in here with boots filled with sand that irritated her feet, her legs and made a mess of her clothes. She was alone, all eyes on this young girl in knickers and a corset. Only a corset mind you. I walked right over to her, ready to tell her to stop tracking sand all over my floors and to take her business elsewhere when she looked up at me and grinned that childish grin of hers,  _ I’m here for Ulga. I’m guessing that’s you. _ I saw that face you know and I fell in love with it. So I brought her to the back, dumped the sand out of her boots from the back door and washed all of her clothes. Or what little she had. I told her,  _ Women don’t walk alone, it ain’t right. And you better get some warmer tops or what your showing off is going to  _ fall _ off. _ She just laughed at me before swiping one of Ada’s shirts that were too big and slipping it on.  _ Better? _ I never tried to tell her what to do again and she comes back every year. I love that girl. Now you tell me how you do.” 

Poseidon had many titles that she could have called him, Prince of the Sea, Earthshaker, Pirate and Idiot. There were probably more but the only one that fit there and then was a storm. It started with the thunder that boomed in the small space, the rain that fell from his cheeks as he slapped the table. It petered off though, as it always does and then came the lightning strikes of, “No. I’m not...No, It’s just....It’s Sally. Sally.  _ Sally _ .” And then it all disappeared as it dawned on him. “Well, I always was supposed to love a princess.” 

Ada snorted and rolled her eyes, breaking the spell cast on the tavern as the men went back to downing one too many beers and the woman danced with their hair down, their eyes shut and their minds drunk beyond compare. There was no final story because Poseidon had said it all. Ulga just smoothed out the edges and gave it a conclusion.


End file.
